cks_survivor_series_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Drama Island
Survivor: Drama Island is the first season of CK's Survivor. It featured 16 brand-new castaways all fighting on Pahkitew Island for the grand prize! It ran through September 8, 2019 - September 21, 2019. Despite this being my first season hosting. I gotta say, once you get past all the inactive players it wasn't too bad. It definitely could've been better. But it's the first season. We all start from somewhere. Twists * Schoolyard Pick - '''The castaways choose Team Captains to select the tribes for said season. The selection process is done in boy-a girl fashion. * '''One World - '''Both tribes resided at the same camp of the entirety of the game. * '''Idol/Advantage Auctions - '''An auction to earn an advantage and/or idol by reciting a sentence with a keyword in your confessional. * '''Hidden Immunity Idols '-' An idol that represents if played before the votes are read at Tribal Council. * Flashlight Advantage -''' If used before the votes are read, the voters will be named along with who they voted for. * 'Steal-A-Vote -' Used to steal someone's vote and make it your own at tribal council. * 'Ineligible For Immunity -' Used before the challenge to exclude one person from participating. '''Phase One The pre-merge for this season would be every Survivor fan's worst nightmare. This pre-merge was completely boring with Heather's elimination all the way to Sammy's elimination. But, the big highlight for the pre-merge was surely Beth's elimination. With all the drama that went down during that tribal really made this season take a turn for the better. Not to mention, but Duncan formed one of the most powerful alliances in CK's Survivor history called, The Hello Alliance. 'Phase Two' The merge portion of this game was certainly better than the pre-merge, but not by much. Mike was first eliminated after DJ won immunity and couldn't be voted off. Causing him to be voted off next in quick succession. Come Final 7, the Hello Alliance decided to take out Staci next, due to her incredible idol finding skills and ability to misplay ll of them. But in doing so, Duncan and Topher were forced to backstab Staci as they were in a separate alliance with her called, STD. In the end, Staci was blindsided and sent packing. Not long after, Cody came around after threatening to blow up the Hello Alliance after finding out about it. Unlucky for him, that did literally nothing as he got voted off 5-1. Lindsay was eliminated next, after floating for so goshdarn long! Seriously, how did she do it?? By now, the Helo Alliance reached the Final Four as a group. Immediately, Gwen volunteered to be eliminated to nix the chance to them arguing, awkwardly enough, Topher chose to bring Gwen to the Final Three despite her plea. Meaning Duncan and Bridgette would have to partake in a "Battle of the Castaways". Duncan easily beat Bridgette, sending the first Hello Alliance member out the door. Duncan won the Final Immunity challenge and chose to take Topher to the finals. Saying that he deserved it more than Gwen. 'Phase Three' The finale was a predictable one, but surely satisfying. It started off with the eliminated contestants admiring Duncan for the 5/7 individual challenge wins. After that, Duncan gave the jury a well-written, thoughtful speech that showed his gameplay and how he got there, while Topher's speech was completely lackluster. The jury questioned phase remained short despite a bit of arguing from the finalists. After the jury questioning, DJ expressed some dislike towards Topher. Which he in fact, didn't take well at all. As she bashed at the jury for not making the finals. Duncan beat Topher 5-2. Ending off the first-ever season of CK's Survivor! * This season doesn't include voting history and episodes. Category:List of Seasons